Feel This Moment- Raura
by Rauraalltheway
Summary: One-shot. Raura and Caini go to prom together, they were in the car, on the way back home, Caini get out of the car to get some snacks, raura fall in love and about to kiss but they get distracted when caini get back, next day, they see each other at school, they talk and develop feelings about eachother


"...Keirsey Clemons" the school president announced, the crowd cheered as Keirsey walks to the stage slowly, standing next to Cody who won Prom King, "Aww!" Laura watched as they placed their crowns on their heads "They're so cute!" Raini whispers to Laura "I know right!", Cody and Keirsey walked to middle of the gym as people began to make space for them, forming a circle around them.

A slow song starts to play, and they start slow dancing, "I just love love" Laura told Ross, looking at him then back to the lovers, Cody placed his hands on Keirsey's waist, as she placed her hands on his neck, staring into each others eyes, Cody leaned in, so does she, as if they were the only one there, they share a sweet gentle kiss, everyone aww's as they continue for a moment then pull back

Laura thought of something that was floating through her mind, she wished she had won Prom Queen, and Ross as Prom King, she had always wanted to tell Ross about her feelings but she was never brave enough, she felt the courage build up and decided to tell him one way or another, its either now or never

She turned to Ross who had a straight face, she could tell something was wrong, "Hey, whats wrong?", she asked, Ross looked at her, "Its Keirsey" he whispers

"Whats with Keirsey?" Laura asked whispering, "Well..You know I like her" he whispers close so no one could hear, Laura felt heartbroken then decided not to tell him about her feelings

"I thought you knew.. when we were sharing secrets, and you said you liked Noah" Ross continues and nudges Laura playfully when he said the last part

"Shh Ross! And, that was like a year ago, I'm in love with someone else and completely moved on with Noah dating that blonde" Laura whispers loudly and realises what she said, but luckily, no one heard, everyone was concentrating on their romantic slow dance, Ross chuckles "And who's that 'someone else'?" Ross asks raising a brow suspiciously

"Focus on the dancing.. and maybe learn" Laura said with a laugh, "Ouch, hurtful! But, I know how to dance" Ross admits, Laura raises her eyebrows at him, and that's when the slow song ended and Keirsey and Cody stopped dancing

Another slow song played and the couple starts dancing "Uhh, I think I need some water" Raini points at the food table awkwardly, "So, you think you can dance?" Laura nudges Ross, "Actually, you think YOU can dance?" saying 'you' loudly, "Burrrnn!" Calum says crossing his hands and smiling like an idiot

Ross offered Laura his hand, "Shall we?" he asks, "We shall" Laura says taking his hands and putting another hand on his shoulder, while Ross holds her hands up, and the other hand on her waist, they start dancing, step by step

"Wow!" Laura said amazed by his dancing skills, "Prove I'm right!" Ross commanded and chuckled, "Nope" Laura said popping the 'p', he looked into her eyes, "C'mon LaurLaur!" Ross whined twirling her around and putting their hands back in position, convincing her that he's great

"Fine, your a great dancer!" Laura proved with a laugh, "I knew it! You are too" He admitted

Until, it was time to go home, People were leaving so they had to leave too, Calum leaded them to his car, he sat on the drivers's seat, Raini on the passenger seat, and Ross and Laura back

They put on their seatbelts as Calum started the engine, "Hey, lets go get snacks, prom snacks weren't great" Raini suggests "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry" Ross tells as his stomach makes whale sounds, "Fine. To Mcdonalds we go" Calum said putting his seatbelt on and driving backwards to move away from the parking spot we were on

"And did you see that guy who accidentally threw punch on his date" Raini laughs, "Then she slapped him and ahaha" she continues laughing, "So what do you guys want?" Calum asks, "I want anything as long as its food" Ross says holding into his stomach

(A/N: Jade aka LauraMHolic on twitter's quote. Lol)

"I just want fries and cola" Laura choosed, "I'm coming with you" Raini said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out

At the moment, Laura and Ross were all alone in the car. Silence. Ross broke the silence "So um.. Did you enjoy prom?" he looked at her, "Heck yeah!" she said in excitement, Ross was looking into Laura's eyes now, she realised the way he was looking at her

She could'nt help but smile, she felt sparks and butterflies, she looked into his eyes, the lights of the parking lot peeking through the window, into them, revealing how beautiful Laura's eyes were, Ross thought

He leans in, Laura leans too, closing her eyes, and..

The passenger door opens, Ross and Laura quickly back away, sitting as they were before, "That was fast!" Laura starts a conversation, "Yeah, I just oredered and left" Raini says while putting her seatlbelt on

The other door opens slowly, " Little help here?" Calum tries talking while carrying a big Mdonalds bag with all the food

"Give me that!" Ross pulls the bag and takes the fries "Mmmm" he eats, "Okay, lets go home now, I'm tired!" Laura whines and leans back on her chair, she sighs, "Okie Dokie!" Calum puts his seatbelt on and closes the door, "Anything happened when we were gone?" Raini asks suspiciously

"Pshh whaaat.. no" Laura lies awkwardly, Raini looks at her with a straight face, unconvinced, "What!?" Laura asks, "Oh nothing" Raini turns to Ross, and gives him a suspicious look, then turns back to the window and drinks her cola

"Thanks for the ride and food Calum!" Laura said smiling then closed the car door, Ross sighs and watches her walk to the front door slowly, because of her heels, the car moves and Ross sits back

The Next Day

Laura sits on a bench during P.E. class, no makeup, messy hair, normal clothes, as Ross liked it, Ross walks behind her and covers his hands on her eyes

"Guess!" Ross said changing his voice a little, Laura laughs, "Umm..", "Guess guess guess guess" Ross said again, changing his voice, "Ross" she answers, "Ross who?" he asks laughing, "Ross Shor Lynch" she said removing her hands and looking back

"Oh I knew it was you!" Laura laughed, still holding his hands, "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows, they both laughed and realised something, Ross looked at where his hands were

On Laura's.

He tried not making it more awkward, he pulled them away slowly and started another topic, "So, anything new?" he asked, "Ehh.. Oh! Vanessa got a new job!" she tells him excitedly, "Cool!"

"What about you?" she asks, "Anything new?" she puts her hands on her arm, "Um.. no" he says awkwardly

"Okay this is getting awkward, lets just talk about what happened yesterday and figure things out" she says dragging him to the quite side of the gym

"So.." Ross said rubbing his neck nervously, "So? Ross, something happened yesterday" she said seriously, "At prom?" he denies, "At the car!"

"Well.. M-maybe it was just in the moment" Ross says nervously shrugging, "In the moment?" Laura asked, Just in the moment, well that friggin moment could've been the best moment ever she though

"Just in the moment?" Laura says and chuckles "Ross, I..I just, do you know how that moment would've meant to me, you were about to kiss me, I waited for that moment ever since I laid my eyes on you, and do you know how much I-" Ross shuts her up

With a kiss.

He puts his arms around her waist and she kisses back, putting her arms around his neck. Ross deepens the kiss, Laura opens her mouth for Ross's tongue to enter, she twirls her tongue around and lets out a small laugh

This moment, was the best moment Laura ever had. She just wanted to feel the moment as Ross kissed her

"Marano! Lynch! Get your butts over here!" The P.E. teachers yelled 


End file.
